A Chaotic Wedding
by AimeeWind
Summary: "Maybe she had vowed revenge on me countless times secretly. And what's better than dumping me at the wedding?"
1. Chapter 1

**A Chaotic Wedding**

**Aimee**

_AN. A sequel to **A Patent Proposal**. Hope you enjoy, and feedbacks will be greatly appreciated~_

**Part 1**

"Chuck! Can you stop walking up and down all the time?" Nate frowned at his best friend who had been pacing restlessly around the room for the last thirty minutes, "For God's sake, man, you're giving me a headache."

Chuck just threw him a dirty glare. "You're the best man, Nathaniel. It's your responsibility to bear with me."

"A best man's duty includes bearing with the unbearable groom?" Nate asked sarcastically, "What else? Should I marry the bride myself if the groom fainted?"

"I'm not going to faint at my own wedding." Chuck hissed through clenched teeth, "It's not funny, Nathaniel. It's not funny at all!" he stressed every syllable, which really made Nate shivered. "It's just a joke. I'm sorry, Chuck. You know Blair is yours."

"Of course I know." Chuck rolled his eyes, "I'm just afraid she'll forget that when she decides to leave me at the altar."

Chuck's seriousness really made Nate chuckled more. However, the moment he laughed, he regretted it. He watched in sympathy as his best friend's already pale face turned paler.

"Sorry, man. It's not funny. I know." He apologized sincerely, then using a soothing tone, he said, "Come on. You know Blair will not do that to you."

"Why not?" Chuck countered. "You forget how many times I'd hurt her. Maybe she had vowed revenge on me countless times secretly. And what's better than dumping me at the wedding? Oh, maybe she said yes in the first place to torment me. You know, agree to be mine then leave me alone and totally humiliated in front of the whole upper east side. That's typically Blair."

"I thought you two had passed that kind of games?" Nate asked.

"I thought so, too. Until this morning." Chuck groaned, "I have an ominous presentiment, Nathaniel. She will do something really crazy today."

"And I have an ominous presentiment that if Blair knows what you are saying to me now, she's really going to kill you." Nate said impatiently, "Stop being stupid, Chuck. She'll not dump you today. I'm sure."

"Why?"

"She loves you. Isn't it enough?"

"Obviously not enough to make me relax."

"Fine. Then here is the more convincing theory." Nate sighed, "You know how Blair always loves everything to be perfect, especially her wedding, right?" Chuck nodded. So Nate continued. "She'll not leave you, otherwise her perfect wedding will not be perfect any more. Now, is this enough to make you a little easier?"

"Not really." Chuck said, still with a worried expression, "But thanks, Nathaniel."

Nate couldn't help but laughed. "You are being ridiculous here, you know that? To tell the truth, Chuck, you really should have more faith in Blair, and in yourself."

"Tomorrow." Chuck assured him, "Tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Everything will be fine. Just… tomorrow." He frowned, then suddenly, he looked back at Nate resentfully, "You have no right to tell me what to do, Archibald. If you didn't steal my perfect proposal idea, maybe I will have more confidence now."

Nate immediately held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Chuck. And I believed I have already apologized like what…a thousand times maybe? I'm sorry I used your idea, ruined your perfect proposal plan, and did whatever you thought was my fault. Anyway, Blair said yes. That's what truly matters, right? So stop being silly and more important, stop abusing me. Just man up and marry her. I assure you, everything will be OK."

Chuck nodded, finally sat down on the sofa. Nate said it as if marrying Blair was as simple and natural as falling in love with her. However, it's always easier said than done. He couldn't help but think about all the what ifs. What if she finally came back to her sense and dumped him because he was a bad boyfriend and will be an awful husband and someday an irresponsible and untrustworthy father? What if she decided she didn't love him enough to marry him? What if she found she didn't love him at all?

God bless him. The bitch was really driving him crazy.

Tomorrow. He promised himself. Things would turn to be right all over again tomorrow. He would be her husband and the whole world would know that Blair Waldorf was his and his only. He would have the legal right to holding her hands, kissing her, and making love to her every night… Just tomorrow. No. Just a few hours later. They would have their happily ever after. And his suffer would came to an end.

However, now he could not help being really worried. It seemed that things between them had never go smoothly according to plan. She lost her virginity to him in a moving vehicle. Not planned. They fell in love so deeply and finally said those three words eight letters to each other. Not planned. He proposed to her after everything he prepared being totally ruined. Exactly not planned. Things were always in a mess between them both. And he dared not to expect something different this time.

He was immersed in his own thoughts when the door was forced open. A panic-stricken Serena burst into the room.

"Nate! Chuck!" She was out of breath, a hand holding chest. Her eyes were wide with worry and panic. Chuck stood up.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Nate asked carefully, already having a strong feeling that he would not like the answer.

"Blair!" Serena cried out, "She's missing! I can't find her!"

Nate gasped. He turned, watching in horror as his best friend fell back down into the sofa, as pale as death.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chaotic Wedding**

**Aimee**

**Part 2**

"I told you. Nate. I have already called her a thousand times, but she didn't pick up, not even once. As for other things, her bag, necklace, earrings… She didn't take any of them." Serena's voice suddenly turned low. Chuck could sense her worried glance at him, "It seems she left in a hurry. I don't know where she is and I have no idea how we can contact her."

He really hated the sympathy in his step-sister's voice. It seemed she now regarded him as some pathetic man who had been abandoned by his beloved one at the wedding, which he (he had no other choice but to admit) actually was. To be honest, he was surprised that he could still hear Serena's blab. He hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa, and was staring at his own hands, the hands which had held her delicate ones in the past four years, the hands which had touched her gorgeous body countless times, the hands he once believed would have the honor to wear their wedding band after today, till his death.

It's not like he had never thought of the possibility that she may get cold feet at the last minute. He knew she may and really should reconsider her agreement to his seriously defective proposal and found out being tied down by someone like him was really unwise. Or if God had mercy, she may decide that he need more time to prove himself and even give him the chance to.

Anyway he expected an explanation. However, life was always cruel to him. The thing he feared most happened. Blair abandoned him even before the wedding begins, leaving him totally helpless.

It was his punishment. He knew that. He had made a perfect girl like her fall in love with him and after that he had the audacity to betray her. She loved him so much that she chose to forgive him. But he should know better. A man who did what he did had to be punished. And if God didn't punish him, he should do the work himself rather than waiting till something like this happened.

Of course she didn't pick up her cellphone. Because she didn't want any of them to ever find her before the wedding. And of course she didn't take her bag, necklace or earrings with her. She probably wanted nothing to ever remind her of him. Surely in their relationship after all those silly dramas he did everything he could to make it up to her. But what once been done could not be undone. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Did he really think she would marry him? For God's sake, he couldn't even propose properly without ruining it! Why did she want to keep him, not to mention marry him?

But he loved her, so much. Didn't she know that? After a four-year stable relationship didn't she know he could not survive without her? If she wanted to punish him for what he once did, fine, just stay with him and do it. Whether it's flannel nightgown or some props, he would be willing to accept it.

He knew he had no one to blame but himself. But except for the mistakes he had made a long time ago, he really didn't know what he did wrong. Maybe he should have said more "I love you"s to her, just to make sure she didn't forget it. Maybe he should have kept cooking for her like he did in his not-so-patent proposal. He knew she secretly relished in watching him do things that he would ever only do for her, and cooking was one of them. Oh, maybe he should have bought her more jewelry and showered her with sweet love words after their every quarrel. And maybe he…

Maybe he was just not enough.

He blinked several times, trying his best to fight back tears. He knew Nate and Serena were both observing him. And he really hated it.

She should know him. She should know once he said those three words eight letters to her, it meant a promise of a lifetime. She should know once he fell in love, he would never fell out of it. She should know whether she liked it or not, the truth that she was and would always be trapped with him would never change. And even if it would, he would use every possible means to make sure that never happens.

She should know. She was supposed to. If she thought he would just let her run away like this, then she was totally wrong.

"Chuck." Finally Serena broke the silence, "Probably it's not as bad as it seems. You know Blair. She will not… leave like this."

"Yes, man. Maybe she just went away to… do something. She'll come back. I'm sure." Nate added, "Serena have already sent Dorota to look for her. We will figure this out together. Don't worry."

Chuck smiled sadly, then murmured something.

"What?" Nate asked, suddenly felt a surge of panic. His best friend couldn't get insane because of this merciless blow, could he?

"I said I'm going to find her and kill her with my bare hands, even it means I have to go through the whole world to hunt her down." He repeated himself, suddenly not being afraid of the upcoming disaster anymore. Yes. He would find her and yell at her face, and eventually bring her back. If he had to use ropes to bind her and drag her back by hair, he would.

His thought of tracing plan was interrupted by a sudden scream. Dorota's joyful voice pierced through the door, into non-judging breakfast club's ears. "Oh. God! Miss Blair! You back!"

In a blink of an eye Serena rushed towards the door and jerked it open. Nate followed her. In the doorway stood the Blair Waldorf they were desperately looking for, in her wedding gown which was strapless and sleeveless, with a frown of disapproval on her face.

"Serena!" she called, "I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing here? Come. I need your help."

She saw Serena's eyes widened, and Nate gaped. Then she finally saw Chuck, standing there, behind their two best friends, with an expression she could not read.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_AN. Thank you very much for all of your kind reviews. Here goes the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy~_

**A Chaotic Wedding**

**Aimee**

**Part 3**

"No! Chuck! Close your eyes!" Blair exclaimed, "This is unlucky!"

He ignored her protest and walked towards her. "Unlucky?" he drawled darkly, "That's what you are thinking about? Unlucky?"

"Chuck…" sensing his unusual anger, Blair called with a trace of uncertainty in her voice, "What's…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Chuck's hands were already on her body. However, to her surprise, he didn't hug her as he usually did. Instead he gripped her arms tightly and dragged her right into the room then slammed the door shut just in the other three's stunned faces.

"Where have you been?" he asked in an extremely deep voice. The determination in his eyes made her shivered a little.

He could sense her back went rigid all at once, as if been caught off guard. But soon she recovered from her prior astonishment and put on an innocent look which he now really hated most.

"Nowhere." She said.

He didn't know what she was hiding from him. However, obviously there was something she didn't want him to know. Trust was always a serious issue between them, but he once believed they'd already get rid of that problem. Her dishonesty made him more furious than ever. How could she hide something from him on their wedding day? And more importantly, what the hell was her dirty secret?

"Nowhere?" he sneered, "Really, Blair? You expect me to believe that?" he now was shaking her shoulders violently.

"Chuck! You're hurting me!" Blair cried out. Actually it didn't hurt that much, but her fiancé really began to scare her.

He stopped shaking her, but didn't loose his grip on her arms. It seemed he didn't care whether he would leave bruises on them or not. "Where have you been?" he asked again, this time voice even more darkly.

"I said nowhere!" Blair cried out, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" his voice was laden with fury, "There must be something wrong with me since my dear fiancé decided to disappear for half an hour just before the wedding ceremony, and even pretended nothing happened instead of telling me the truth after she magically returned!"

Blair's expression softened a little. She reached out to take his left hand which was still on her arm. "I'm sorry if I had you worried." She said soothingly, "I assure you, nothing happened, everything is OK. Stop being dramatic. We have a wedding to attend, remember? I don't want anyone to outshine me. So to make sure everything about your fiancé is perfect, there's still a lot of work to do." she tried her best to lighten the mood.

The hand holding his seemed served its purpose. Chuck loosed his grip on her arm. Instead he circled her waist with his free arm. "Tell me." He urged her, voice became a little soft and desperate.

She shook her head. "There is nothing to tell."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." She said, "But there is nothing to tell. Really."

He loosened his grip on her waist and pushed her away hard. Blair stumbled back, astonished beyond measure. She knew Chuck could be rough sometimes when he wanted to, but only because they're making love and in need of a little spice. Other times he was always gentle, even careful with her, especially after their dramas in her freshman year. He adored her, cherished her as if she was a real princess. He'd never been this rough to her.

"Do you really think I will just let it go? Is this a surprise gift for me, huh? Puffing to God knows where doing God knows what with God knows who!" he yelled.

"What are you saying?" Blair frowned, now as furious as him, "You're ridiculous! How dare you say, even think about that? Do you expect me to have an affair with someone else on our wedding day? For God's sake, if there's someone who had the right to worry something like that, it should be me!"

"Oh, yes!" he snapped angrily, "Because I'm the notorious Chuck Bass, and you're the innocent princess of Upper East Side! You will always have every right to doubt my loyalty!"

"At least I have reasons to!" Blair countered, "I can't believe you, Chuck! You're ruining my wedding with your twisted imagination!"

"Then tell me the truth! Where the hell have you fucking been? Damn it, Blair! All I need was an answer! A simple answer!"

"I came back home to bring something important!" She shouted back, eyeing him aggressively, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"You're lying." He said plainly, "It doesn't make sense, not at all. What the hell is so important that you have to get just before our wedding? And why didn't you send Dorota or some others?"

"Because that thing was mixed with your stupid props! Are you so eager to show Dorota or anyone our pastime?" she snapped, then removed something from her wedding gown and threw it right at his head, hard, "Here you are! You stupid bastard! This is your damn answer! Satisfied?"

He frowned, then bent down and picked up the thing she had so angrily thrown at him. The moment he saw what it was, he felt a tightness in his chest and found himself dumb. His throat constricted which made him unable to choke out anything.

In his hand lying peacefully, was a heart-shaped pin. Her pin.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chaotic Wedding**

**Aimee**

**Part 4**

He always knew an idiot like him would find a way to ruin everything sooner or later, but never had he guessed out of all the days in his worthless life it's on their wedding day that he was finally going to end up losing her completely.

Actually he was surprised that she didn't slap him yet. He deserved it. No. He deserved worse. He deserved to be flogged heavily with a leather scourge. He deserved to be paraded through the streets and hung on a gibbet for public viewing. He deserved to eat every dish he had made which was quite possible to be poisonous judging by its terrible look and even more terrible smell.

She didn't say anything to him after she angrily threw her pin at his stupid head. Instead she stood there, glowering at him with tears in her eyes and a determined look on her face, as if daring him to open his mouth again.

He really dare not to open his stupid mouth. He was too afraid to do anything other than silently praying to every god, wishing she was not upset enough to call off their wedding.

Deep in his heart, he knew she had every right to doubt him after what he had put her through, but he couldn't help being the hypocritical bastard who accused her of betraying him only to cover his fear that she might still hate him a little for what he had done a long time ago. They say time would finally erase everything. But he knew better. His guilt was always there for the last few years they shared, and occasionally it would turn into fear of losing her again.

After they got engaged, especially in the last two months, sometimes he would woke up at midnight, panting because of the nightmare he'd just had in which she left him, or was taken away from him by someone invisible. There was even once that he dreamt her being cursed by some evil witch who claimed a person like him didn't deserve to be loved, and since she loved him, she should be dead.

Every time he broke into a cold sweat and held her tighter. Only in this way could he calm down and catch his breath again. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he could not bear losing her, not again.

However, here he was, head hung low with shame and fear, lips sealed. He knew he should say something, not to defend himself, but to admit what a stupid jerk he was, apologize to her and beg her not to abandon him because of this silly drama.

But he could not. When he finally summoned all his courage to look at her, he really wanted to kill himself slowly and painfully right here right now. her beautiful eyes were flooded with tears, and there were red hand marks on her arms where he'd just held.

He wished she could do something. Yell at him, slap him, kick him, or stamp her high heels on his feet with her full strength. He could take anything she thought fit willingly, as long as she keeps her promise and marries him.

His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "Blair." He choked out, "I'm sorry."

The apology sounded lame, but he couldn't come up with a more creative one. He was so afraid of what would happen next that all of his wit and intelligence seemed gone.

Finally, she sat down on the sofa. Her expression was still unreadable. He decided it was a good sign. At least she was here listening to him, not running away.

He knelt down before her, leaving soft kisses on her knees, then laps. "I'm stupid, and ridiculous. And I'm sorry." He mumbled against her fairytale wedding gown.

She didn't respond. So he took advantage of this and picked up both of her hands and kissed her delicate fingers.

"I'm sorry I'm a jealous ass." He said, "But I love you."

Those three words eight letters used to be his magic. Every time he said it, she became soft no matter how mad she was at that time. He could only pray to God now that the line could also save his sorry ass this time.

When they first began dating, there were so many people out there, waiting curiously to see him cheating on her and her leaving him finally. When they let them down and got engaged, those people turned to make bets on how long their marriage would survive. He wanted to yell at them so much, because the divorce paper would never be signed even over his dead body. He loved her and would spend his whole life with her. Why couldn't those people have a little faith in him?

How ironic. He thought. He couldn't believe those evil people were right. No. Actually they had more faith in him than they should since they thought Blair and he would get married first. Now he might not even have the chance to. Their marriage might never happen. That horrible realization made him scared to death.

Nate once said he was an expert in apologizing, but he wasn't. he didn't know what to do now to make sure the wedding he'd been waiting so long still goes as planned.

tbc

_AN. One chap left. And as always, hope you enjoy._

_BTW I love your reviews. They're quite encouraging._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN. A short chapter to end the whole story. Hope you won't hate me much if it's not as dramatic as you thought. Anyway, enjoy. And feedbacks will always be greatly appreciated even if I didn't have time to give every review a reply.**_

**A Chaotic Wedding**

**Aimee**

**Part 5**

He knew all about happiness. When he first kissed her in the back of his limo, when he heard her saying those three words eight letters to him, when he woke up next to her and kissed her good morning every day, the feeling called happiness was always there in his heart, like the butterflies fluttering to no end in his stomach since their first wild night.

And the happiness now was her delicate hand stroking his cheeks lightly which was wonderfully soothing. He really didn't deserve it.

"I really hate you." After a long time of silence, she finally said, "Sometimes."

He closed his eyes, and nodded. "I know." He said. Sometimes he hated himself, too. But he knew her. Even at the time when she hated him most, deep in her heart there was always a trace of love.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my wedding. You know that, don't you?" she asked. Her voice was even that he couldn't get a handle on her mood. He didn't know whether she was serious or just joking. Even though he thought he'd already prepared for all the possible punishment her bitchy brain may come up with, he still couldn't help shivering from head to toe. Was she angry? Oh of course, who wouldn't after a stupid and ridiculous boyfriend, soon-to-be husband ruin her wedding which should had been perfect?

"You'll work yourself to the bone for my forgiveness." She drawled, "Long and hard for it all night long."

He chuckled, finally summoned all his courage to look at her. There, on her beautiful face, was a little evil smirk. Her voice was still icy cold, but judging by her expression, she's not as angry as he believed, even though he'd to admit that she had every reason to be as mad at him as she wanted.

"I won't call it punishment." He smiled.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes, "And I'm not finished with you yet, Bass. You'll cook for me whenever I want you to. I believe this could be some kind of punishment, right?"

"If you're not scared of being poisoned." He mumbled. Sensing her dirty glare, he quickly added, "Fine. All right. Whatever you say."

He watched her as the most beautiful smile in the world coming up to her face. She was happy and she would not call off the wedding. Thank God!

"Is it all?" he asked, couldn't help being a little nervous.

She chuckled to herself for his boyish nervousness. "That's all." She said. There was a touch of quizzicality in her lifted eyebrows. "Do you have any problem?"

"No." he quickly answered, finally letting out a sigh of relief. Luck must be on his side today, otherwise she should be going to storm out of the room in a rage and tell everyone she would not marry an idiot like him. "Not at all." He said sincerely, "And thank you."

Blair looked at him suspiciously as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads. Obviously she was caught confused by his expression of thanks. "Bass." She looked at him worriedly, "Are you Ok? Since when do you become a masochist?"

If he was not so caught up in his previous nervousness he would tell her he was not some pathetic masochist, but now all he could do was grinning like an idiot, which he really was.

"Since I fell in love with you." He spoke half in sport, half in earnest. "So you still want to marry me, right?" He just wanted to be sure.

She smiled. "How can I reject a bribe like this-a humble servant plus delicious food?" she said jokingly, "Of course we're getting married, Bass. And by the way, I don't want anyone to ruin my perfect wedding, especially the stupid groom."

"He won't. Not any more." He promised, and then grinned, "We're getting married. You're going to be Mrs. Bass. You're going to be my wife."

She grimaced at him and said, "Did you just figure that out?"

"I guess I did," he admitted. That's the truth. Just five minutes ago he still thought she would dump him and didn't exactly know what he was going to do with his life.

"You know what that makes you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, an idiot," he said. Fine. Admit his stupidity and let the girl have the upper hand as long as she didn't change her mind.

"No, it makes you my husband, idiot," she glared, stood up and looked down at him, singing happily, "And Bass. Don't forget your punishment."

She left the room, leaving the three people standing in the doorway watching him on the floor, mouths agape. He stood up and sighed.

"You Ok, man?" Finally, Nate asked.

"I'm fine, just for now." he explained, "she said she would get even with me tonight."

"That's…good." Nate stared at him with sympathy, "At least you'll be married then."

He nodded, then smiled. Maybe his crazy wife would make him suffer to no end in his married life, but still, it was his happily ever after.

Their happily ever after.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N. I just want to say more about the pin from Blair's POV, so the story would finally end properly.**_

**EPILOGUE - The Pin**

**Aimee**

Ticktock. Ticktock.

What should she do?

She always knew there was something unexpected going to happen on her perfect wedding day. Maybe a wrong banquet of peonies which was not so pink, maybe a drunk guest who happened to spill some wine out on her maid of honor's dress, or maybe a runaway groom who abandoned her at the altar. Anything, just to make her fairytale wedding not so perfect. As people said, there's something wrong with that kind of perfection. It needed to be violated.

However, she never thought the stupid person who ruined this perfection would be herself.

Ticktock. Ticktock.

What should she do? Oh, God. How could she be so stupid? How could she forget her pin? !

She had given the pin away before. To Nate because of her naive girlish dream. To Marcus only to irritate Chuck. But it had never truly belonged to anyone but the man who was going to marry her today.

She didn't give it to him yet, and the reason was complicated. There was a time that she doubt what would Chuck say or do when he found the pin was sewed on his sweater secretly as she did to Nate. Even she herself had to admit that little accessory was really childish and silly. As for Chuck, he was more likely going mock her mercilessly like the first time she showed him the pin and told him she would sew it on Nate's sweater so her heart would be on his sleeve all the time. Or worse, run away from such a burden since he knew what the pin meant to her.

That was before she accidentally caught him picked the pin carefully with his thumb and forefinger, staring at that piece of jewel absorbedly, almost longingly, then sighed, put it down back in the drawer.

He actually wanted it. This realization made her want to laugh. Who would know the great Chuck Bass was such a hopeless romantic? !

But she was also moved, really. That's when she decided to give it to him on their wedding day, as her promise of love and forever.

He wanted it. And it belonged to him. What's better than giving it to him in the special and significant day on which they would be legally bound?

To others, the pin was just an antiquated accessory. But to them, it was her heart, her trust, her dream, and most importantly, her future. It symbolized everything she could promise her husband who, fortunately happened to be him.

Ticktock. Ticktock.

Damn it. Among all the things which could be wrong on her wedding, why was it the pin?

People might think it's ridiculous, but she had to get the pin and gave it to him.

Maybe she could ask Serena to get it for her. But the blonde would probably dismiss her. "A pin?" she could picture her best friend's heartless laugh, "Don't be so dramatic, B. People won't be able to see it even. And Chuck won't mind whether your pin was on his suit or not. Believe me."

Or maybe she could ask Dorota for help. But… the pin was mixed with their… toys. She didn't want to give her poor Dorota a heart attack after all the "surprise" she got from her and Chuck every time she forgot to knock the door first.

Or Nate? No. he was probably already driven insane by Chuck.

Ticktock. Ticktock.

Damn it! She had to get the pin by herself.

Never had she thought of the possibility that her love showing behavior would be mistaken as running away.

XOXO

Stupid stupid bastard! She cursed him under her breath as her fiancé kneeling before her, murmuring apologies against her sensitive skin. How dare he? How dare he accuse her of running away when he himself was always the coward in their relationship? How dare he hold her so damn tight that it actually hurt?

Damn him! How dare he propose to her in the first place? ! And why the hell did she say "yes"? !

The answer to all the questions was the same one. He was afraid of losing her. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. He was scared as much as she was.

She had forgiven him a thousand times before, and she had to forgive him this time. Because all the scare, the hurt, the curse and the apology were their love.

They love each other.

But he had to pay. As her husband.

She finally smiled. Maybe her stupid husband would make her suffer to no end in her married life, but still, it was her happily ever after.

Their happily ever after.

**fin**


End file.
